VindexCraft Wiki
Vindex Craft Vindex Craft is a City RP server that was created on February 2012. Over 4,000 players have joined the server since its beginning and that amount is still climbing. The server is owned by dragon_12dk and Co-Founded by CollinHH. There have been three main stages of the server. First is Alpha which was released in February of 2012. The Hunger games server was released on September 9, 2012 and the Vindex Nation was created in September 2013. In Character History In 2011 after the world had been severely damaged by nuclear war a lone hero arose and began reconstructing civilization. Dragon_12dk began to raise a great nation from the ashes. He created a nation that would allow the survivors of the fallout to seek asylum and band together to begin anew. CollinHH the prestigious leader of the Vindex Military was tasked with protecting the nation from the creatures created by the fallout. Corpses that explode, the walking dead, and sharpshooters from beyond the grave. This task was not a light one and CollinHH and Dragon_12dk lead the nation without issue until the rebellion. The citizens rebelled against the great nation although Vindex had invited them in out of the nearly destroyed world. Such an act could not go unpunished. The citizens were forced into 12 districts by The Vindex Capitol and were forced to do hard labor. Once a year each district was required to send 2 citizens to fight to the death in an arena. Whoever won received great riches. Each district was led by a mayor that was appointed by the new President Dragon_12dk. These were the dark ages of Vindex. Then in September 2013 the great President decided to start with a clean slate and free the citizens to do what they wished again. The Capitol of Vindex reformed itself into a dictorial republic where the President rules with an iron fist, but still allows the elected congress to do its job and govern the country. Turtlc one of the original citizens of The Vindex Nation was elected Speaker of the House. He is a successful business owner that owns many properties and luxuries around Vindex. He is also a judge in the Vindex Court where disputes between citizens are settled. Turtlc is also in charge of the Department of Corrections and oversees the prison. Mixermic (also an original citizen) was announced as the richest citizen in Vindex. He is known for his beautiful builds that are recognized everywhere and his massive amount of wealth as well as being the mayor of Dorian. CollinHH is currently Vice President of the Vindex Nation and owner of CollinCo which is one of the largest businesses in the nation. xXSlientStrikeXx is the police chief and also one of the most wealthy citizens of Vindex. He is the owner of several businesses and a palace near downtown. In September 2019, once President WobblyOrphan was practically forced out of office by the public, he decided to instate democracy. Now, every 3 months, the citizens of Vindex can elect a new president. There is a 2 term limit. Vindex Towns Dorian Dorian was originally created as a nation by Mixermic. After talks of rebellious activities collected by Vindex Intel Vindex invaded Dorian. The few citizens put up very little of a fight and were quickly arrested if they resisted. Dorian was now a town and was no longer a threat. It was still governed by mayor Mixermic but had a very small amount of Citizens. Dorian has now been abandoend Port Gallifrey Port Gallifrey was claimed as a Vindex propert this past year. It serves as a high end vacation spots for the Vinish people. It has very expensive real estate but is well worth it because of its luxurious properties and great views of the ocean. Global Airways sends flights to Port Gallifrey whenver the demand is high enough. Seawall City Seawall city is located near downtown Vindex. It contains suburban style houses and is home to VIndex University. It is perfect for the middle class citizens of the Vindex Nation. Westhedge Westhedge is the entertainment venue for Vindex. It contains attractions such as The World of Wonder Theme Park, The Racetrack, and Vindex National Airport. If you are looking for a good time look no further than Westhedge. Sandford Sandford is a new town of Vindex. It is located along the addersfield highway and next to the trailer park. It has homes, a beach and a sports stadum for the Football League. People Groups Government Officials The government officials which include the President, Vice President, Speaker of the House, Congressman, Mayors, Police Chief, and deputies all are in charge of governing the Vindex Nation and enforcing the laws created by themselves. Police The police are the lower level law enforcement that follow the orders of the government officials. They are able to arrest people for committing infractions and have to follow and warrants issued by the Judge. Police are seen as the minions of the Officials because they have no power without them. Some of their tasks include: guarding the prison, patrolling the roads, responding to 911 calls, arresting law breakers, guarding the bank, and protecting the citizens. Soldiers Soldiers are rarely needed but are always around. They have two main encampments where they train and follow orders. There main job is battle whenever there is a Protester uprising. They are able to rank up by either time spent training or when they show exemplary valor. The highest rank is Supreme Commander. Officers are scarce but train the soldiers with an iron fist. Rebels Rebels are among the most disliked people in the Vindex Nation. Led by the Warlord all they do is look for trouble and complain. Any uprising are instigated by them and only cause trouble for the Vinish people. Talk of war has been going on for a long period of time. Pirates "Yo Ho...Yo Ho... A Pirates life for me" -Former Captain CAVALIERGAMER The pirates are a very disorganized group of citizens. They are led by funman3425 and do nothing but pillage and plunder. They float around in a traditions pirate ship and do not know much about modern technology. (obviously because they use a wooden pirate ship) Features Court The Vindex Court system is very unique from other servers. It is based off an actual court system where players can plead there cases to the Judges appointed by the Chief Justice. Cases can be anywhere from settling a dispute to illegal actions by citizens. All cases are heard unless the Judge doesn't want to at that time. If you are to go to court though remember that the judge has final say and that disobeying could lead to a hefty punishment (ban, temp ban, jail, etc.) College Vindex University allows citizens to take an exam to get a job and earn money. All jobs are available at the college except, elected positions, police, and protester. Make sure to take a class to study first! Prison If you break the law you will most likely be in prison. The Vindex Maximum Security prison can hold up to ~100 convicts at once. It contains visitation, a yard for recreation, a cafeteria, showers, and an indoor recreational room. Wild The wild is one of the only areas that allows PVP. At first glance you can see the devastation that the nuclear war caused but after travelling further into the wild it begins to clear up. Make sure to watch your back because you never know who, or what may be staling you. FAQ with President Dragon_12dk Why is the server laggy? Its your computer you gosh darn loser. Can I have commands? Let me think about that...No! Too OP Where can I go to get unbanned or to gain more server info? https://vindexcraft.net How do I get money? There are several ways to earn money. Get a job and receive a paycheck. Get an investment and purchase property and resell, or come up with a creative business idea to earn money. What is the difference between laws and rules? Laws deal with in character stuff like murder, stealing, etc. Rules deal with out of character offenses like spam, caps, being annoying, excessive cussing, hacking, etc. Where do I go to submit ideas for the server? The server website at https://vindexcraft.net Is Dragon_12dk AFK? He always is, duuuh, Well, actually most of the time he just ignores you, because you probable have nothing important to say = Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse